Paint is typically applied to walls, floors, ceilings and so forth utilizing a paint brush which has a handle long enough for being grasp by one hand of the user. The present invention pertains to the provision of a paint brush handle holder and extension which is long enough to be grasp by both hands of the user if necessary and to substantially increase the reach of the user so that many areas of a room can be painted without requiring a ladder.